


And The Sun Will Rise Again

by DramaticNia



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Being Lost, Chaos, End of the World, Engagement, Hospitalization, Lost Love, M/M, Natural Disasters, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticNia/pseuds/DramaticNia
Summary: Something terrible has happened all over the world and everyone is running, including Jeremy and Richard.It might be the end of the world for lots of people,but Jeremy and Richard's world does not actually end like that...
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	And The Sun Will Rise Again

It was the third night since the day the apocalypse has happened.

  
An unknown illness that turned people into zombies and there was still no way to get rid of it, except of running...

  
They have been running the whole day since the number of the dead walking on the streets has been increasing by every minute, and there was almost no safe place in the city to stay in for more than an hour.  
  


It was 6 in the evening when Jeremy and Richard finally reached Top Gear track... which already looked more like an abandoned runway only after three days.

  
It was only three days ago since the last time they'd been there, all happy and cheering about the new series they were going to film soon...

  
But now...? It was all like an old, distant memory...

Jeremy sighed as he opened the door of porta-cabin and held it open for Richard to get inside, after looking around for any possible threats, he went inside as well and locked the door behind him.

  
Sure they couldn't stay here for that long since they needed to join the group of survivors in the centre of London as soon as possible. But as soon as Jeremy locked the door and turned around, he saw his fiance standing in the centre of the room, the dim moonlight casting a glow over his small worn out figure. Even in the darkness of the cabin, Jeremy could clearly see the flash of shining tears in the younger man's eyes running down his face.

  
"Richard? Hey, are you alright?" Jeremy asked with a low voice as he made his way towards where his fiance was standing, worry already creeping through his veins and into his heart.  
  


"J-Jeremy..." Richard sobbed, looking at Jeremy with a hurt expression and quivering lips, as if he was in pain. Then those sobs turned into painful coughs and the younger man dropped his backpack to bring his hands up, clutching his chest as he coughed and more tears started to run down his lean pale face.  
  


And before Jeremy could even say a word or reach out to his fiance, Richard's knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor. Jeremy literally ran towards the younger man, knelt beside him and pulled the smaller man onto his lap.  
  


Richard's body was burning up and a bit shaking in Jeremy's arms, his chapped lips were quivering as he was struggling to breathe, shallow and shaky breathes.  
  


If you asked Jeremy when was the end of the world for him, he wouldn't say three days ago when the apocalypse happened. No. The end of the world was the night when Richard wouldn't open his beautiful eyes to look at Jeremy anymore, no matter how many times Jeremy called his name.  
  


Jeremy was sure Richard wasn't bitten and that was a relief, but...  
  


_What was wrong with his fiance then?  
  
_

"I need to get you to a hospital." Jeremy whispered more to himself than the unconscious man on his lap and wiped on his own watery eyes frantically. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little, then put one of his hands under Richard's kneecaps and the other around his shoulders, lifted the younger man up and carried him out of the cabin.

  
Once out of the cabin, Jeremy pressed Richard's feverish small body even tighter to his chest as he looked around in the darkness, searching blindly for a car he knew he could find somewhere in one of the hangers.  
  


"You'll be fine, Richard. You _have to_ _be_. And I will make sure that you just will. Everything will be alright. Just hold on." Jeremy whispered, trying to calm down his own hideously loud heartbeats a bit as he ran towards their once-used-to-be Top Gear hanger.

**~~~**

When Richard came to, it was to a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He coughed deeply a few times as his eyes flied open.

  
"Richard? Oh God, Rich, thank God." Jeremy was sitting in the front seat of a car. Richard realised he was stretched out in the back seat, head propped up on his backpack.

  
"Wh'... happn'd?" Richard asked, his voice was unsteady and nearly toneless.  
  


"You've been running a high fever, Richard. And you fainted once we arrived at the porta-cabin. Then I tried to find us a car and we got chased by a few of those... _things._ I barely got away," Jeremy said, "How do you feel?"  
  


"...sh-shitty," Richard replied weakly.  
  


Jeremy passed a bottle of water back to him, and Richard took a deep swallow while Jeremy watched him in the rear-view mirror.  
  


"W-where... w-where a-are we, Jeremy?" Richard's vision swam.  
  


"Nearly there," Jeremy said, "I think there's a hospital nearby."  
  


"S-so?"  
  


"So we're going there, hamster."  
  


Richard's watery eyes widened, lucidity momentarily restored by the shock. "J-Jeremy, we can't... y-you always said-"  
  


"Yeah, well, _fuck_ what I said... you weren't _dying_ when I said that." Jeremy's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his gaze hardening on the road.  
  


"W-we can't," Richard repeated weakly, "i-it's too risky...."  
  


"Richard," Jeremy said, and he looked as if he was angry but on the verge of tears as well. "You can't die. **You. can't.** Okay? Even if we have to go to the source of those bloody zombies for help, then **we will**. And this isn't up for discussion!" Jeremy finished with a stern voice.

  
Another stab of pain, like a bolt of lightning in his chest and his breath hitched, he took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, trying to block the pain in his lungs.

  
It all started almost four days ago, when he first felt a bit under the weather while filming the last episode of the third series.

And by every hour that passed, with being constantly chased by the dead and running for their dear life, without even a minute of proper rest, his body weakened and the pain in his chest grew until now that it was even painful to breathe...!

  
"Richard?"

  
"I-I'm... I'm o-okay..."

  
"We're almost there," Jeremy said as he sped up. "Just hold on a little more."

  
"J-Jeremy," Richard's voice was so weak and low that Jeremy almost didn't hear him.

  
"Yes, love?"

  
"I-I..." Richard closed his eyes for a second, trying to focus on his breathing, but all of a sudden his eyelids felt too heavy for him to lift them up again, "I-I l-love you, J-Jeremy..."

  
Jeremy's heart sank.

_No..._

  
_Jeremy couldn't lose his Richard._

  
_He was the only reason that Jeremy was fighting for his life. The younger man was the only precious thing that made Jeremy's life worth living._

  
_He couldn't lose Richard._

  
_And he wasn't going to let that happen._

"I love you too, hamster, so so much." Jeremy said sincerely as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Just hang on, Okay Rich? Just hang on a little more. You'll be alright."

  
"O-okay...." Richard muttered weakly before he blacked out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write a story with this idea in my mind since a long time ago,  
> and finally, here it is ~ 😃  
> More chapters will be added very soon though 😉  
> Thank you so much for reading it ♥  
> And please let me know what you think about it so far ~ It means a lot to me 😍


End file.
